Trust
by Ilovenateriver
Summary: Louis is so confident he is going to be named senior partner he uses his connections to line up an interview with the "golden goose" Mike Ross, a 22 year old genius to be his personal associate but when Harvey is chosen instead of him, Jessica insist that Harvey hire Mike. Harvey/Mike paring
1. Meet Harvey

**Louis is so confident he is going to be named senior partner he uses his connections to line up an interview with the "golden goose" Mike Ross, a 22 year old genius to be his personal associate but when Harvey is chosen instead of him, Jessica insist that Harvey hire Mike. **

**I do not own Suits.**

"Jessica I deserve that promotion" said my annoying co worker

"Louis this is how it is" said Jessica

"I already set up an interview that Harvard's most promising student"

"and that's why I called you both here, Harvey I want you to hire Micheal Ross"

I raise an eyebrow

"I thought I get to pick my own associate?"

"you do, you can hold interviews but I wanted to make my feelings on the matter quiet clear"

"whos Micheal Ross?" I ask

, Louis groans

"don't you pay attention to Harvard news?" he said

"no that's your thing"

"Michael Ross is a genius, he has an IQ of over 200, his professors say he is the most talented student Harvard Law has ever seen"

I roll my eyes

"so in other words he is another Harvard clone"

"Harvey a lot of firms are trying to get their hands on this kid just give him an interview"

"just because you asked so nicely but if he is not what I'm looking for I'm not hiring him"

I sit up

"very well" said Jessica,

I walk out and go to my office

"Donna we need to set up interviews" I said to my secretary

"okay"

she smiled

"but first I need you to contact someone named Micheal Ross"

"he is a little young for you don't you think?"

I raise an eyebrow

"Louis was just drooling over him, how old is he?"

"from what the gossip tells me he just turned 22"

"he graduated from Harvard Law at the age 22?" I ask

"from what Norma told me he is supposed to be a sweetie"

"since Jessica requested it schedule him in for an interview but I don't want a kid that young working for you"

"he is only 3-5 years younger than most associates"

"I need a grown man who thinks on his feet not some spoiled kid"

she smiled

"you do need a man"

I laugh and go into my office. She smiles back at me and I get to work.


	2. Meet Mike

Mike

I groan waking up

"Mike its time to get up" said my boyfriend Trevor

"I don't want to" I say snuggling into the pillows

"you have that interview and I have work"

by work he means selling drugs, yep I fell in love with an older drug dealer, its pathetic but he has always been there for me. I know he started dating our friend Jenny when I went away to Harvard Law. He stayed in New York. He is five years older then me, we met when I skipped a bunch of grades and was put into high school, he became my protector and over the years even when I was away we were always close, we didn't make it official until I moved back to New York for good

"I made you breakfast" he said leaning into my ear

"thanks" I mumble

"come, eat, shower you don't want to be late"

I get out of bed

"true plus I promised Grammy I would visit her after the interview"

he chuckled

"tell her I said hello but come on Mike we both know what you are doing"

I nodded. I was suppose to interview with Louis Litt but now I am interviewing with Harvey Specter he is a legend at Harvard and to be honest I am a little afraid. I sit down in our kitchen and eat my eggs, Trevor kissed my temple

"you will be great now I have to go"

I kiss him quickly and he leaves. I finish my breakfast. I have received many offers from all over the country but I really want to work at Pearson Hardman I could bike there every day to keep in shape but the interviews are at a hotel so I am going to take a cab today. I quickly shower and get dressed. I do not really style my hair I vowed to never become a gel wacko so I try to keep my hair short. I put on one of my suits and head out.


	3. Lance

Donna

"hey Donna I want you to give each one of these people a hard time to see what they say"

said my boss

"what are you looking for?"

"another me"

he smiled an left with that. I rolled my eyes, though I did get to have fun. I think some of them even wet there pants, I chuckle

"Michael Ross" I call.

Wow he is a pretty boy, dirty blond hair and blue eyes

"you do know we are interviewing for an associate not for a boyband" I smiled

"too bad I would have liked to have met Justin Timberlake" the kid smiled at me

"your more like the ugly reject from the Backstreet Boys"

"I would settle for Lance from Nsync" he smiled at me,

wow he is pretty, perfectly white teeth, I am beginning to not care that I am at least 15 years older than him. Harvey walks back out with some kid, he smiles and shakes hands with Michael Ross, he looks over at him, and I smile and nod.


	4. The Interview

Harvey

So this is the wonder boy everyone seems to know about. I do have to admit he not a bad looking kid

"okay so kid dazzle me"

he raised an eyebrow

"sorry I left my magic kit at home"

snippy

"so you recently graduated from Harvard Law, one of their youngest graduates, being courted by some of the biggest names in New York and LA" I said

he looked confused "and you are Harvey Specter best closer in New York"

he gave a small smile

"now that the introductions are done tell me why I should hire you and not anyone else"

"because if you truly are the best I would assume you would want to hire the best"

"you think you are the best?" I asked amused at his answer

"I can absorb information like no other"

"really?"

"I remember everything from since I was three, its called an emetic memory"

"also said you had an IQ over 200"

"I didn't get a single question wrong on that test"

I nod, interesting he doesn't seem smug like I assumed he would be, as geniuses typically are

"why did you become a lawyer then, you could be doing anything"

"it has always been my dream to be a lawyer as to why I do not really have a straight answer for you"

I nod

"so I assume you still live home with mommy and daddy" I joked,

he frozen for a second before sighing

"no they were killed in a car accident when I was 11"

oh.

"I was raised by my grandmother until I went away to Harvard, she got sick and I had to put her in a nursing home"

wow that's sad

"well no offense Mr Ross I am looking for someone older"

he chuckled

"I thought you were looking for the best?"

arrogant brat

"this job requires a lot of work"

"which you are assuming I can't do it because I am a little younger than the rest"

"well yes"

he laughed

"well good luck with them then you are trying to find someone who will not put up with crap that's why you have your secretary giving them all a hard time because you are looking for someone who I assume you want to mold into your own imagine"

he stands up. I smile at the kid, he hit the nail on the head with that

"well Mr Ross if you are right I will be in touch"

I shake his head, I feel like someone shocked me and I let go, he smiles at leaves. I walk back out to see him and Donna chatting, he smiles at her and leaves, I watch him walk out, he seems to be well built, I look at the new person in front of me, I look to Donna she shakes her head, then turns her head and looks back and mouth

"he was hot"

I roll my eyes but inside I am agreeing with her. I interviewed three more people, damn the kid was right. Except from Michael Ross I feel like I have met the same person ten times

"you have to hire him Harvey" said Donna walking into the room

"I would prefer if he was older" I said

"who cares he volunteered to be Lance from Nsync he is a keeper"

I rolled my eyes

"he knew exactly what I was doing and he knew it wouldn't work"

"he is a genius Harvey its not surprising"

"I can't imagine him working for Louis though"

she laughed "you worried if you hire him Louis will try to steal him away"

I roll my eyes

"he will work for me but he will still have to answer to Louis, I do understand though why Louis was drooling though I think he is going to be an excellent lawyer"

"the great Harvey Specter is complimenting someone" she teased

"okay I will give him a call but if it doesn't work out I will blame you"

"don't worry I will have you two married before the year is out"

I rolled my eyes

"I can't marry him if I hire him"

"says who?"

I laugh

"okay I will call him if you promise me you wont play match maker for at least a month"

she huffed "fine but if someone else comes along and steals him its your fault"

I chuckle and follow her out.


	5. Grammy

Mike

"so how did the interview go?" asked Grammy

"well I was myself"

I say as we play checkers

"so when do you start"

I laugh

"maybe he didn't like me" I say making a move

"was he hot?"

"Grammy!"

she shrugged

"I'm old not dead"

I laugh

"I have a boyfriend"

"no you have a Trevor" she groaned

"I still don't get why you don't like him"

"he is toxic for you Michael he always have been"

I sighed

"he broke up with Jenny to be with me when I came home a month ago"

"that you know of"

"Grammy"

"I'm just worried that kid has never been good for you it is only a matter of time until he shows his true colors and I will personally kick his ass when he does"

I laugh, I know this is probably just her nerves talking Trevor may not be perfect but I know he loves me, my phone starts to ring

"Hello" I say answering it

"seems you were right"

"Mr Specter" I say

"call me Harvey since you are now working for me Michael"

I laugh

"please call me Mike"

"very well you start Monday Mike, we drug test, I don't think you would be into that but I thought you should know, you should be here at 7 am on Monday, a paralegal named Rachel Zane will give you a tour when you get here at exactly 7 am"

"very well" I say

"good see you Monday mike"

"goodbye Harvey"

I hang up the phone

"sounds like good news to me" said Grammy

"I got the job"

I smiled

"I knew you would"

I laugh

"you always have faith in me"

"course I didn't raise no pussy"

"I know Grammy I can't wait to tell Trevor"

"I can"

I roll my eyes

"be nice before I put you into a home where they eat your jello"

she won the game and I headed home.


	6. Approved

Harvey

"hello Jessica"

I say walking into my mentors office

"hello Harvey how did the interviews go?" she asked with a smile

"I see Donna has already spread the word"

"I'm glad you hired him Harvey"

"well hate to break it to you but I didn't do it because you asked me to"

she laughed

"from what I hear it because he taught you in your little game"

"he may have been the best of those clones but he is going to be for a rude awakening in this world"

she nodded

"most of these kids who come here are"

I nodded

"well lets see if I can turn this loser into a winner"

she smiled and walked me out of her office

"go easy on him"

"you didn't go easy on me"

I reply and walk away.


	7. First Day

Mike

My alarm goes off at five. Trevor elbowed me in the ribs to turn it off. I get up and hop into the shower. The hot water wakes me up, I quickly dry off and get something to eat. I settle for a banana and grapes, I am so nervous. This is my dream, what if I screw it up? I sigh and breath in calming myself down. I will do great. I flag down a cab. I arrive at Pearson Hardman with ten minutes to spare, I go up the elevator to where I was told to go

"Mike Ross"

said a tanned skin woman, maybe 27 years old

"hello"

I smile

"follow me"

she said she told me where everything was, she walked me into a room full of cubes, just like studying in the library

"since you didn't bother to write down a word I said I trust I will not have to repeat myself"

I shake my head

"no I can manage"

she seems to be waiting for something,

"is something wrong?"

she seemed startled

"sorry I am just used to new associates trying to hit on me by showing me their big degree"

I laugh

"sorry I mean you are beautiful but I'm gay"

she chuckled

"I have a feeling we are going to get along just fine Mike"

"do you know when I am supposed to see Harvey?"

"from what I know he doesn't normally get in this early but looks like someone let you some briefs to proof"

she said looking into my cube, I look down and see a sticky note that says welcome, there is at least ten in there, shouldn't take more than 40 minutes

"thank you Rachel for showing me around"

she smiled and left, I got through proofing in 20 minutes, I notice not many people are in here. I walk over to see a blond man looking scared at his cube

"hi"

I smile at him. He goes red in the face

"hi" he says quickly

"do you know who left these briefs on my desk? I just want to know who to return them too"

"Louis"

he stuttered out

"Louis Litt?" I ask.

He was the one who contacted for an interview but instead Harvey

"can you give me directions to his office?"

he nodded and told me. I walk to the office. I see a short balding man who looks like a rabbit at his desk. I knock, he looks up and motions me in

"can I help you?"

"yes I finish the briefs you left on my desk"

he smile and stood up

"of course you must be Michael Ross"

"I prefer Mike"

he motioned me to sit

"so Mike you finished them? In twenty minutes"

I nodded and handed them over, he looked threw them for a few minutes

"this is really good work Mike"

I smiled

"thank you Mr Litt"

"its just Louis but you are awful polite, that's rare in kids these days"

I laugh, he sounds like an old man

"so there is a reason I left these on your desk"

I nodded

"if I may I am guessing you left them because you are in charge of the associates and even though I work for Harvey I also report and work for you, you left them to see how quickly I could complete them to assess how productive I am so you know exactly how much work I can take on"

he smiled big

"I have high hopes for you Mike its my job to make sure the associates under my care reach their full potential"

I smile and nod

"it seems I need to give you more work but for now I want you to focus on Harvey I will be giving you tests like I do the other associates to see how well you handle stress and how productive you are under pressure"

"thank you Louis"

"Pearson Hardman is my life Mike I want to see the firm I love be in good hands before I retire and settle down, meeting you associates and seeing how you work will help me see where we will be in the future"

"I respect that Louis"

he smiled

"good now I have nothing else for you to do now all you have to do is wait for Harvey to finally arrive"

I smile and sit up

"thank you Louis have a good day"

"have a good first day Mike"

he smile and I left. He is obviously very passionate about his work. I respect people that like,

"so you must be the golden boy we heard so much about" said a pale dark haired man

"I'm Kyle"

I nod

"I'm Mike"

I say sitting down. He guy leaves and I roll my eyes, I just sit there looking up stuff on my computer

"Harvey wants to see you" said Rachel coming up to my cube

"okay"

I follow her to the elevator

"how's your day so far?"

"its only been an hour and a half"

I joked

"true but some people quit after ten minutes"

"why?"

"Louis is normally harder on people the he was on you, he was drooling over you when he thought he was going to be made senior partner"

"but instead Harvey was made senior partner"

that makes sense

"ah well I hope I can help out"

she smiled

"so far so good"

"why hello Lance" the red haired secretary says

"hello Donna"

I smile

"Lance?" asked Rachel

"had to pick to be a boyband member and I got rejected as Justin Timberlake so a close second is Lance Bass"

they both laughed

"the boss is ready to see you"

"good bye then ladies"

I walk through the glass doors. I look around, he jas records and a lot of sports stuff

"hello Mike"

he smiles at me

"hello Harvey" I smile back

"have a seat"

I sit across from him "

as my associate you will be doing all of my work"

I nod

"you want to see the quality of my work?"

he laughed

"Louis already came up here to drool even more over you"

"Louis seems nice"

"he is ambitious and won't hesitate to do whatever he has to do to win just like me"

I nod

"good I need you to find me a loop hole in these bylaws by 11"

I take the large stack of papers, I should be able to get through all of these by then

"alright Harvey"

I begin to stand up

"hold on kiddo"

I sit back down again

"now remember you work for me so I suggest you get all of my work done before Louis's"

I nod

"11 Donna will tell me if you are one minute late"

I nod and leave.


	8. The Truth about Trevor

_**Just a few words before the story**_

_**I am sorry about the spelling mistakes in the previous chapter and any in the future. I have a learning disability called Dysgraphia and I try my best to fix the errors before I publish.**_

_**Thank you for reviewing and for following **___

Mike

The first two weeks working at Pearson Hardman have been going well. I get all my work done by record time. I have been trying to make friends with my fellow associates but so far only Harold wants to really be friends with me.

Unfortunately Grammy is right about everything this past week Trevor has been acting strange, I wouldn't say he is doing something bad but he is so withdrawn, I walk out of our apartment to see Jenny sitting on the stairs

"Jenny what are you doing up so early? its starting to get cold and your not wearing a coat"

I say sitting next to her

"Mike I know you work early that's why I am here I need you to talk to Trevor for me I know he is your roommate"

wait what?

"I haven't seen him in a few days, normally after work he comes over and we hang out but when I told him I'm pregnant he freaked out"

I feel my whole body tense

"your pregnant with Trevor's baby?"

"of course Mike who else's would it be?"

"and you think I am his roommate?"

"well yeah that's why you guys are living together" she said smiling

"I know this is a lot to ask for Mike but can you please talk to him for me?"

I fake a smile

"of course"

she hugs me

"we need to get you a cab we can't have you out in this cold weather"

I smile taking her hand

"thank you Mike you're a real gentle man"

I get her into a cab and decide to take one myself I have a lot to think about. I get out at the office

"Mike?"

I turn and see Rachel

"whats wrong?" she asks

"nothing" I lie

"we still have half an hour before work, you only take a cab when you need to think"

I sigh and nod

"can't hide from you can I?"

I gave her a weak smile

"what happened?"

"I told you about Trevor"

"yeah your boyfriend what did he do?" she asked

"when I left for Harvard I was young but we remained close, I would come back to New York on my breaks and we would be happy together, he was the first person I told I was gay too, he was my first kiss, he was my first time"

I look down as we walk

"I knew he wasn't committed to me, he was dating our friend Jenny, she's such a sweet girl, but when I finished Harvard Law he promised it would just be the two of us, I believed him, he was my protector he was the one who loved me, but it turns out he lied, I dont know if it started again because I stared working late here or if it was in front of my face the whole time and I chose not to see it"

"Mike"

"Jenny is pregnant with Trevor's baby, she thinks I am his roommate he lied to me, he told me he told her the truth that he loved me and left her, why didn't he leave her"

she pulls me into a hug while I sob on her shoulder, she rubs my back

"its okay everything is going to be okay"

"I can't face him, I just cant" I say

"okay how about we actually take our lunches, you go home and get some things and you can stay with me as long as you like"

"thank you Rachel"

I pull away

"no problem you know you had me from hello"

I laugh

"thanks"

we go our separate ways

"Mike"

I turn and see Louis

"I need you on this class action suit, I am going to talk to his majesty about it when he finally gets in"

I nod

"you want me to start working before he gets in?"

he nods

"I need you to put together an action to settle now and we will talk about the rest, here is the information"

he hands me a file

"okay Louis"

I fake a smile

"Mike just so you know you can always talk to me if there is something bothering you"

"thank you Louis"

I give him a small but real smile. He nods and leaves.


	9. Okay

Harvey

"Good morning Donna" I say

"Jessica wants to see you"

she hands me my mail

"where's Mike?"

I ask looking into my office

"don't know"

I laugh

"kid must have slept in"

"are you going to punish him horribly?"

"I don't have much today he probably could get it done in his sleep anyway but I still can't have him think he can come in at any time he wants"

"Mike has been here for two hours" said a paralegal, Rachel Zane

"really then where is he?"

"at his desk"

"Louis" I say walking away to Jessica's office

"Harvey just the man I wanted to see"

"you gave Louis the okay to take Mike didn't you?"

she smiled

"this case is important to the firm Louis said he needed the best associate to help him"

"he can have seven others do Mike's work"

"Harvey this is a great opportunity to see what this kid can really do, you and Louis have been trying to beary him in paper work but he gets it done in a few hours, this case is important to the firm its only hopefully for a few weeks"

I sigh, she does have a point. Louis is going to need all the help he can get and I can see how good the kid actually is

"okay but if Louis thinks he is getting my associate all the time he is high"

she laughed

"the kid is growing on you and let me remind you if Louis wasn't full of himself you probably wouldn't have met Mike Ross"

I walk out with that.


	10. Moving Out

Mike

"here you are Louis"

I say setting down the motion to settle

"good now have a seat"

I sit down across from him

"now I need you to put these together as well"

he hands me more files

"I also want you to work in here so we can discuss this together"

I nod and sit down on the couch to work. I put together a couple more notions

"Mike"

says Rachel waking into Louis's office

"hello Ms Zane who can we be of service" said Louis

"I was hoping I could steal Mike for lunch"

she smiled at him

"you two do know its frowned upon for people to be dating each other here"

we both laugh

"Louis you don't have to worry about that I'm gay"

"oh I didn't know that well Mike after all this work you do deserve a break I will see you again in an hour?"

I nod

"thank you Louis"

I smile and follow Rachel out

"okay we will have enough time to get to your place then back to mine"

I nod

"thank you Rachel" I say to her

"Mike"

I turn and see Harvey walking towards us

"escape Louis already?"

"just going out to lunch"

he looked at Rachel

"ah you kids have fun"

he patted my back as he walked away

"I think he likes you"

Rachel teased

"he is Harvey Specter he doesn't like people plus he is straight"

"actually no one besides Donna knows that he is"

I roll my eyes

"I haven't even broken up with Trevor yet"

"but you are?"

"yes I can forgive him for being a jerk, I can forgive him for dating someone else while I was gone but cannot forgive him for this, we made it official he cheated, I cant forgive that, he promise meant the world to me"

she nodded

"come on he wouldn't be home would he?"

I shake my head

"no he should be gone by now"

we flag down a cab

"how's working with Louis?"

"I don't get why everyone is afraid of him he is always nice to me"

"that's because you don't mess up"

I smile

"he is horrible with Harold"

we both laugh

"I like Harold he is loyal" I say

"oh god please tell me you have better taste then that"

"I meant as a friend you perv"

we arrive at my home. I breath in and walk through the door

"I'm just going to grab some clothes then we can get out of here"

I grab my suits, and my normal clothes

"okay lets go"

"do you want to leave a note or something?"

I dig it out of my pocket

"I had some free time this morning so I wrote one, I told him I know the truth and I am done with him" I sigh "I told him he needs to be there for Jenny and the baby, he needs to grow up and take of his responsibilities"

"good"

we pile into the cab and arrive at Rachel's building

"I know this is just until you get back on your feet but I like the idea of a large slumber party"

she pulls out her phone

"who you texting? No jealous boyfriends I have to worry about trying to kill me?"

she laughed

"nope I'm single as they come"


	11. Good News Bad News

Harvey

"hello Harvey" said Donna smiling

"okay what's with the evil look on your face"

"well I have some good news and some bad news"

I raise an eyebrow

"and the bad news is?"

"Mike's boyfriend cheated on him with a girl and got her pregnant"

"and the good news?"

"Mike is single again"

"how do you even know this?"

"I have a person on the inside"

"huh?"

she sighed

"he is staying with my friend Rachel now they just moved him in"

I nod

"and your telling me?"

"Harvey I don't see why you are fighting it I know you and you like Mike"

I know like Mike. He is just so perfect and innocent anyone would fall for him just by looking at him but I am his boss, he was in a relationship, though I do feel for the kid, I hate cheaters, ever since my mother I just hate them and I vowed never to do it myself.


	12. Nothing to Do

Mike

"excellent work Mike" said Louis

"thank you Louis"

I smile

"because you caught their error you saved us a lot of time, you can finish the rest of the paperwork tomorrow you earned it"

I smiled

"it was luck but thank you Louis"

he smiled and walked away. I decide to go check in with Harvey

"Hey Donna is he busy?" I asked her

"Lance are you okay you look pale"

do I really? This is why Grammy thought I would suck as I lawyer I am easily read

"I'm fine just been a long day"

she smiled

"okay get in there"

I walk in and Harvey is looking at his records

"how was it being Louis's boy?"

"not bad I found a loophole and saved us sometime, he is nicer then you though gave me a whole day to get the paperwork done"

he chuckled

"well he was a fanboy before I even met you"

"is there anything you need me to do?"

"no I can handle this on my own"

"in other words you have nothing and your bored out of your mind"

"no I just wanted to relax"

I smile

"okay Harvey"

"where are you going Sparky?"

"get the paperwork done since you have nothing"

"why don't you just go home?"

I raise an eyebrow

"its only 6"

"you have been here for 12 hours"

"I actually took a lunch break today so I really only worked for 11"

"I'm serious Mike I want you fully rested before you start for me again"

"I have been gone a day Harvey"

"Mike be a good boy and get some rest you look tired"

I sighed

"I guess can go visit Grammy"

"yes go and live it up" he smiled

"I'm not a party person I am more stay at home and watch old shows with Grammy"

he laughed

"go"

"bye"

I leave with that

"bye Lance"

"bye Justin"

I smile and walk away. I text Rachel to let her know I am going to go visit my Grammy.


End file.
